NanoZIM (Transcript)
It is dusk. GIR skips home happily in his dog suit, slurping a Suck Munkey slushie. He walks into the house, leaving the front door wide open. He sits down on the couch and sucks on the Suck Munkey so hard that his face sucks in. Deep within the lab, Zim (out of disguise) uses a welding tool on his PAK, which is detached from his back. Computer: Security breach! Some of Zim's monitors flash the word "alert." Zim gasps. Zim: An intruder! Zim's PAK hovers into the air and approaches Zim's back. The PAK reconnects to Zim, and a hover platform lifts him upward. On the main floor, a dresser in the living room lifts up and the floor underneath it opens. Zim rises up, still out of disguise. He sees that the door is wide open, and sighs in exasperation. Zim: GIR! You left the door open again! GIR: I got chocolate bubblegum! GIR opens his mouth, which, sure enough, is dripping with chocolate bubblegum. As Zim continues talking, Dib in a ninja suit crawls across the ceiling, clinging to the wires that line it. GIR sees Dib and watches him as Zim talks. Zim: GIR, with an entire planet of enemies waiting for us to drop our guard, we have to be very careful not to have our guards get all... droppy. Understand? GIR opens his mouth wide, still eyeing Dib. Zim: I'll take that as a yes. Now, I'm going down below to check the laser weasel experiment. Zim shuts the door. Zim: I think they're ripe by now. GIR goes back to sipping his slushie. Zim: (Emphasis) Computer!!! Take me to the WEA-sels! The dresser lifts up and the floor opens. The hover platform lifts up and Zim prepares to step on it. Dib: Wow! Zim looks behind him in shock and the flash of a camera is seen. Zim: Hey! Dib: It wasn't me. Zim: Yes, it was! Computer! Intruder alert! A wire tentacle with a claw at the end and a clawed mechanical arm emerge from the ceiling on either side of Dib. Dib drops to the ground right as they lunge at him and they hit each other. Dib screams and runs to the chair. The claws follow behind him and he flips over them then again over GIR. He jumps out the window, which was open the whole time. Dib: Now I have proof, Zim! Photographic evidence! Dib holds up his camera. A lawn gnome lifts its arms up and turns around. It approaches Dib from behind. Dib: Soon, your Zim guts will be strewn all over an autopsy table! Dib laughs and notices the lawn gnome right behind him. He jumps out of the way before the lawn gnome can grab him. Dib runs away. Zim: You left the window open too!?! GIR: Oh yeaaah. Cut to Skool. A bell rings in the skool. Students wait in line at the cafeteria. Dib and Gaz sit at a table with a tray of food. Gaz plays her Game Slave. Dib: Zim wasn't in class today, Gaz. Gaz: Maybe he's sick. Dib: Yeah, sick with fear! Dib holds up a disk. Dib: Once these picture get out, he won't be able to hide any longer! I'm gonna send them to 'Mysterious Mysteries' and then the world will know! Dib has a spoonful of his meal. Dib: Maybe they'll let me host the show. My own episode! Gaz: I'm only 13 levels away from finishing this game so I either finish the game or make you wish I was never born. Later on, at dusk in Dib's house, Dib addresses a later to 'Mysterious Mysteries of strange Mysteries.' He sticks the disk in the envelope and closes it. Dib takes the envelope and hops over onto the couch where Gaz is, playing her Game Slave. The television is playing 'Mysterious Mysteries.' The title screen background is made to look like the viewer is falling into a green pit. Announcer: For years, the world has wondered, "Are there aliens among us?" As the opening for the show continues, words and images flash by. The first one is 'FLYING DISC CRASHES,' followed by the typical-looking alien and the words 'TOP SECRET.' Then, a silhouette of a flying saucer flies by. After that, the words 'AREA 51' go by and then it shows Earth. Announcer: But we here at Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery have always known the answer to this question. And that answer is a resounding 'maybe.' Which is why, as always, we ask you, our viewers, to help us put an end to this question once and for all. The green pit background changes to a repeating pattern of a bunch of small flying saucers. An envelope appears with an alien popping his head out of it and waving, and the envelope shows the address for the viewers to send their proof of alien life. It is written out to AL IAN, ALPHA CENTAURI, MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES OF STRANGE MYSTERY. The stamp shows a flying saucer on it. Announcer: Send us your proof of alien existence, and a sub-address stamped envelope. Dib sits on the couch with his envelope in his hand when suddenly his arms start wiggling. He frowns. Dib: What? Dib's left arm starts bumping into Gaz's head as she plays her Game Slave. Gaz: Remember earlier the whole 'bugging me' thing? You're doing it again. Dib: I'm not doing this, Gaz! I don't have control of my arms! Dib's arms grab the envelope and rip it in half so that the disk with Zim's picture falls onto Dib's lap. Dib's arms stop wiggling around, each holding one half of the envelope. Gaz: I'm letting you live this time, Dib, but only because I'm still getting through this last level. Gaz gets up and leaves, still focusing on her Game Slave. Dib: But Gaz! Dib drops the envelope halves. Dib grunts as his arms start moving around by themselves again. His right arm grabs the disk. Dib's television goes into static and then shows Zim in the cockpit of a ship. He is under different lighting so his skin appears red while his eyes look green. Both his hands are gripped on levers. Zim: Hello, Dib! Dib: What the? Zim! What are you doing in my TV!?! Zim: I'm not in your TV. I'm transmitting from... INSIDE YOUR BODY! Spooky, yes? At this very moment I'm inside a microscopic submersible somewhere in your disgusting belly attached to your arm control nerve! A view inside Dib's body shows the arm control nerve with a claw from Zim's nano-ship attached to it. Bubbles rise out of Zim's nano-ship. Dib: ...Arm control nerve? Zim: Yes! Arm control nerve. Dib: In my... belly? Zim: YES! Dib: Humans don't have arm control nerves! Zim: Do not question me! I control your arms! Zim grunts as he thrusts levers back and forth. Dib's arms go out of control again. They flap as if he were flying for a second. Dib: I don't understand, how did you get inside of me? Zim: A funny story. It begins this afternoon in the cafeteria. Flashback to Dib and Gaz sitting with their food trays at a table in the cafeteria. Gaz: Maybe he's sick. Dib: Yeah, sick with fear! Dib holds up the disk. Dib: Once these pictures get out, he won't be able to hide any longer! I'm gonna send them to 'Mysterious Mysteries' and then the world will know! An extreme close-up on Dib's peas shows Zim waiting in his nano-ship along with single-celled organisms. The ship zooms along as it is spooned up along with the peas. Dib lifts the spoon towards his mouth and eats. Zim flies down Dib's throat. The camera zooms out until it shows Dib, sitting on the couch. Zim: Now, down to business! Dib tries to resist as his hand clenches into a fist, crushing the disk. Dib: No! Zim laughs evilly. Dib: You didn't think I'd send the original disk, did you? That was a copy. Only I know where the original disk is. Zim laughs again. Zim: Idiotic human. I'll just go to your brain and delete the knowledge of where you hid the master disk. And, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain... not smart... no more. Dib: Noooooooo!!! Zim laughs as his nano-ship detaches from the arm control nerve and leaves, headed for Dib's brain. Dib regains control of his arms and drops the crushed disk on the floor. He hops off the couch and runs off. In Prof. Membrane's lab, Prof. Membrane uses a high tech welder that shoots electricity on a spork. Dib runs downstairs into the lab. Prof. Membrane holds up the smoking spork and then sets it back onto the desk. Dib: Dad! Dad, I need your help! Prof. Membrane: The world needs my help, son! Dib: Do you still have that microscopic nano-ship thing you were working on? Prof. Membrane: Of course! Prof. Membrane pulls out a plastic bag from his lab-coat and hands it to Dib. Prof. Membrane: The controls are over there. Why do you need this, son? Dib: There's an alien in my guts, and he's trying to destroy my brain! Prof. Membrane: Ah, well, run along then. Dib grabs the controls which look like a laptop computer with a built-in joystick and hops back onto his couch. The controls turn on showing Dib's mouth as he swallows the nano-ship inside the plastic bag. Dib grabs the controls as the ship falls down his throat. Dib: I'm coming, Zim! The controls show a little icon of Dib's head in the corner and an armor bar. Other symbols are on the control screen too. Dib flies the nano-ship through internal passageways and into an area where Zim has placed red flags with the one-eyed Irken symbol on them into the tissue. Dib: What the? Oh no you don't! Dib maneuvers around stringy bands of tissue. Zim's nano-ship is not too far ahead. Zim laughs. Zim: With Dib turned into a drooling moron, nothing will stand in my way, not even... drool! A monitor screen in Zim's nano-ship displays the words 'incoming transmission.' Another monitor goes from a blank screen to a view of Dib as seen from his nano-ship controls. Dib: Guess who's right behind you, Zim. Dib pushes his face up towards the screen. Zim looks at another monitor which shows Dib's nano-ship closing in from behind. Zim grunts as his ship narrowly avoids hitting some tissue. Dib follows Zim into a tube like passage. Gaz walks around the couch, holding her Game Slave at her side. She walks up to where Dib is sitting. Gaz: Hey, what game is that? Dib: This is no game, this is my life! Gaz: Yeah, it's cool looking, but it still just looks like a game. Zim's voice: You can't beat me, Dib. My piloting skills are unmatched. Gaz: Is that Zim? Is this an online game? Dib: Gaz, please. I need to concentrate. The ships fly through an open area of Dib's body lined with more strings of tissue. Dib: Let's see. Dib presses a button and opens a weapon selection screen. He picks a grappling hook. Dib: How 'bout this? Red bars appear on the screen to the controls around Zim's ship and the words 'target locked' appear. A little compartment on the front of Dib's nano-ship opens up and the grappling hook shoots out. Zim makes a confused noise as a red light flashes inside his nano-ship. The hook hits Zim's nano-ship and bounces off of it. Zim's ship goes out of control for a second but Zim regains control quickly. Zim: I've been flying ships since before you were born, sad little Earth monkey! Zim laughs as he skids along Dib's spleen, tearing it up. Dib screams. Dib: Agghhh, My spleeen! Zim: Now I'm in your trachea, Dib. Your brain is so close I can smell it. Gaz: Can I play? Dib: Wait a minute. He's in my trachea. Get away from my brain, Zim! Dib attaches the nano-ship to the wall of his trachea. As Zim zooms past Dib's mouth, Dib inhales. Zim screams as he tries to grip on to Dib's flesh, but he falls back down the trachea, knocking Dib's nano-ship off the wall as he falls. They fall into an open area. Zim: Enough already! Prepare for some doom! Zim laughs maniacally as his nano-ship starts to turn into a humanoid robot. Each of its hands forms a ball of electricity. The nano-bot claps the hands together to make one big ball of energy which disappears as the transformation is completed. Gaz: Quarter circle back. Dib: What? Gaz: The transformation move is always quarter circle back. Dib does this and the words 'TRANSFORMATION INITIATED' appear on the control screen. Dib: Oh hey, look at that! Dib's nano-ship also transforms into a humanoid nano-bot. Red light suddenly fills the room. Gaz: When you die, can I play? Dib looks panicky. Zim presses forward on his levers while screaming a battle cry. Zim's nano-bot flies at Dib's. Dib attempts to swing a punch but is knocked into the wall. Gaz: Come on, Dib! Let me play! You're doing it wrong! I could beat him! Dib: No way! He's in my organs! Not yours! Zim's nano-bot continues punching Dib's. Dib grunts. Dib: Quit it! I don't really know the controls yet! Dib's armor meter begins to decrease. Dib: Oh no! Gaz rolls her eyes and grunts. Dib's nano-bot attempts to get up but Zim flings it at the arm control nerve. Zim: This is kind of sad, Dib. I will put an end to this now. Zim squeezes a button at the tip of a lever and launches a spear into Dib's arm control nerve. Dib loses control of his arms again. Dib: Arms... like... noooodlessss! Dib's arms drop to his side, useless. Gaz shoves him out of the way. Gaz: It's my turn. Zim's nano-bot flies back into the mouth cavity and up into the brain. Zim: Now, let's see where you are keeping the location of the disk, Dib. A computer in Zim's nano-bot scans the brain. The words 'location located' appear on a monitor screen along with a yellow dot marking the location on a diagram of Dib's brain. Zim: There! Zim's nano-bot shoots an energy beam from its hands at Dib's brain. Dib: He's in my head... knowledge, losing...... brain...... poop. A bar on Zim's monitor shows the memory being deleted. When it reaches the end, the word 'complete' appears. Zim laughs maniacally. Dib: I can't remember where the file is, Gaz! He did it! He made me forget! Gaz: Quiet, Dib! Zim: And now, to unleash stupidity on your entire brain. Zim's monitor shows a diagram of Dib's brain along with the words 'reduce brain power.' It has the selections 'Just a bit,' 'A lot,' and 'maximum.' Zim selects maximum. Zim: From this day forth you will not be a threat to me any- Zim looks in a different monitor and sees the nano-bot coming straight for him. Zim: The human doesn't know when to quit. I'll finish with the rest of your brain after I deal with your junky... junk thing. Zim grunts as he releases the ball of energy he was about to use on the brain. Gaz's nano-bot swerves underneath Zim's and uppercuts him. Zim's nano-bot flies into a tube coming out from the brain and gets electrically shocked. Zim is about to make his nano-bot get up when Gaz makes hers kick Zim's in the head. She kicks Zim's a second time. It bounces into the wall and back at Gaz. Gaz kicks it onto the floor. Dib screams and wiggles around. He bites off part of the couch and bangs his head on the arm of the couch. He rolls off the couch. Gaz: He's not even trying! Gaz continues to pummel Zim with the nano-bot. Zim screams. Zim: Help! Please! Gaz knocks him to the ground again. Dib lies on the couch, drooling. Gaz's nano-bot spin kicks so the head/cockpit of Zim's nano-bot rips off and falls downward as Zim screams. The words 'enemy destroyed' appear on the controls to the nano-bot. Gaz flies the nano-bot to where the arm control nerve is and uses a laser to destroy the spear lodged in it. Dib gasps happily as he regains control of his arms. Gaz enters her initials on the controls for the nano-bot. Dib laughs and flaps his arms around. He taps his nose with both arm. Gaz: That game was stupid! Dib's television still shows Zim, looking badly beaten. Dib: Now, for my finishing move! Dib leaves the room and the sound of a door being shut and pants being pulled down is heard. Zim: Wait, Dib, what's going on!? Zim screams 'No!' as the sound of a toilet flushing is heard. The view of Zim in the television spins. Dib's toilet is seen flushing. When the flush cycle is done, the words 'THE END' pop out of the toilet. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts